Sixteen and Pregnant xx
by xxKatyxx
Summary: After being dragged to a party with her best friend.Lily Jackson has a one night stand with the resident man-whore,Paul Walker.She finds out she is pregnant and her life is left in tatters...  read and review: ! better than it sounds!xx PaulxOC Lemons!x
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen and Pregnant!xx

AN-I've been thinking of this story for a while and finally decided to write it up. So anyway read and review to let me know what you think!x

Disclaimer-I dont own twilight :( but i do own Lexi, Lily and my plot!xxx

Dear Diary.

I suppose you could say that I'm just your normal, average girl. I suppose you could say that I stand out in La Push-being one of the few "pale faces" as some of the residing people here call me and my best friend Lexi. Why do they call you that is what us might be thinking-well the reason for that stupid name is because were not native, my home is in England, that's where I was born and lived till i was 6. But then my dad's boss decided to move us to La Push, just outside of Forks in Washington. I've lived here for 10 years and some people still class me as an outsider. Those are the people i tend to stay clear of, I don't like being the center of attention, so i do my best to just blend in and let things go over my head. 

At school..

"Oh come on Lex, there is no way in hell that your getting me to go to that party!" i told my best friend Lexi Jones.

"I don't care if I have to drag you there by your hair, your coming with me to this party tomorrow!" she shouted back at me.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try"

"You know what I mean, come on we've actually been invited! This is huge! A party threw by the most popular guy at school and were invited!" she practically squealed at me.

"No idiot you've been invited" I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyway, I need to go I've got Biology on the opposite side of the school to you remember?"

"Fine but believe me when I say this to you Lily Jackson, .."she shouted at my retreating figure.

I stopped at my locker, threw my bio book into my bag and slammed the locker door shut. Lexi certainly knows how to annoy me, I let out an annoyed sigh and dug through my bag for my ear phones, plugging them into my phone. I put them in and turned the music up loud. Picking my bag up off the floor, I turned around and walked right into someone.I lifted my head and saw that it was Paul Walker who i had walked into. Here's the low down on Paul, he's a complete player. He only wants one thing of girls and they know it, he's the type that "loves em and leaves em", and even though all the girls know this they still throw them selves at him. He looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my body. I pulled my earphones out and glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, your the one that walked into me" he said with a smirk as his eyes travelled the length of my body again.

"My face is up here idiot!" i snapped at him.

His eyes snapped back up to mine and held them.

"Fiesty, i like it"

I just rolled my eyes and walked around him.

"Wait!" He said walking back in front of me causing me to stop dead in front of around the halls were clearing rapidly, people looking at us weird as they walked past.

"What? Incase you haven't noticed everybody has gone to class and mine is on the other side of the building!" I snapped at him.

"Yeah I know that considering I'm in your bio class" he snapped back at me.

"Paul, I dont have time for your stupid games." I walked around him again.

"Say my name like that again."

"You make me sick." i said as I reached the stairs.

He stopped talking and went really quite, I could still hear him walking behind me. I turned round to face him-wondering what he was up to, I was up about five stairs up from him and he was just blatantly looking at every inch of my body.

"Will you stop doing that!"

His eyes shot back up to mine. " Doing what? I'm not doing anything"

"So staring at my boobs and everything else isn't doing anything?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to say something to me. Before a teachers voice rang out from the first floor. Making me jump and break eye contact with him.

"What are you two doing? Your twenty minutes late to class" The teacher snapped at us.

I just rolled my eyes and walked past, completely ignoring Paul who I heard talking with the teacher. I finally got into Bio and sat down at the back next to Sammy, who was my Lab partner, she was gushing about how she had been invited to Paul's party. She went quite as soon as the lights were flipped off and some boring film started. The door opened 5 minutes later and Paul walked in, completely ignoring the teacher who was shooting daggers at the back of his head, he passed me and Sammy and sat down next to Jared at the desk next to us.

Only half an hour left out of the most boring lesson to date. I could hear Paul and Jared talking and was catching bits of their conversation.

"Yeah I know she is..."

"Do what you want man..."

After that i kinda tuned out, put my earphones back in and pretended to be paying attention to the "film" in front of me.

With 5 minutes to go, i grabbed my bag and put it on the table. Tapping my fingers on the table to the beat of the song that was on. Sammy nudged me, pulling my earphone out I turned to look at her-just as the warning bell rang signalling the end of the day. She waved goodbye and then left the class. Picking up my bag I pushed my chair back and began following her out of the now empty classroom. It took 5 minutes to get to the main doors that led to the parking lot at the front of the school. For once it wasn't raining, so I decided to walk home, at least I could get away from school before Lexi saw me and started going on about Paul's party.

I was in my own little world with my earphones blasting out music, so I didn't see the black truck that pulled up next to me, I also didn't see Paul who got out of the car and caught my wrist, stopping me from walking and pulling me back into his chest.

"Lexi you idiot, what are you..." I started shouting, thinking Lexi had caught up with me and that she was the one that had just scared the life out of me. Pulling my earphones out, I glared at Paul-trying to slow my heart beat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I did actually shout you before I grabbed you." He said looking down at where he had hold of my wrist.

Dragging my arm out of his grasp, I said " Well you did a good job at freaking me out! What do you want now?"

He didn't say anything, he just gave me a plain black bracelet. It was the populars way of saying "Your invited to the party we are throwing". Looking the bracelet, then back at him.

"I don't want to go to your party" I said rolling my eyes.

A hand came over my mouth to stop me saying anything.

"Yes she does, just ignore her! She doesn't know what she's saying." Lexi said as I moved her hand away from my mouth and gave her a look that said "you are sooo dead!" Paul just smirked as he walked away to his car, which was full of his friends. He stopped as he got to the door.

"See you tomorrow." with that he laughed and left with his friends.

"I am going to kill you!" was all i said as i stalked past Lexi to her car.

Lexi spent the rest of Friday night and half of Saturday begging me to go to this party with her. I eventually agreed because she was really getting on my nerves. At 3 o'clock on Saturday, she came sprinting into my room, where I was lounging on my bed in my pyjamas still. She jumped on me and passed the black bracelets over to me, wanting to know where she could put them to keep them safe. I don't see why Paul and the rest of them felt the need to give out those bracelets, Lexi said it was to keep out people they don't like and what not. Rolling my eyes, i took them and put the on the top of my makeup table.

"I can't believe your just lay there doing nothing! I've showered at my place, so I don't need your shower, so you need to go and get one, while i unpack all my stuff from the car." she told me sternly.

"fine" i groaned at her still annoyed about having to go with her to this stupid party. I let the hot water hit my body, washed my hair and did everything else. Walking into my room wrapped in a towel, Lexi was sat on my bed-looking at 4 different dresses that were hung on the walls of my room.

"Help me" she groaned and i pointed to the grey" bandage" body con dress that looked like it would come to mid thigh.

"Thank you" she said as she started looking threw about 20 pairs of shoes to go with the dress. Walking over to my wardrobe, I pulled out dress after dresshich were all of brand new. I laid them all out on my bed and looked over them, there was about 10 dresses.

I finally settled on my brand new, bright red dress that flowed to the middle of my thighs. The only way I can describe it as is gorgeous! I picked out my shoes next-about 4.5 inches high, with a one inch platform-peeptoe with a bow that starts behind the peeptoe, with little gold studs,that are on the bow and the platform. Walking over to Lexi, i sat next to her and started doing my hair and makeup.

When I walked into the bathroom, I was armed with my mascara and eyeliner. Once I'd hung my dress up on the rack next to me, putting the eyeliner on first, i applied it all along the inner and outer lash line on the bottom-then on the top i did the same but made it thicker so it could wing out at the corner of my eye a little. Stepping back to look at my appearence, I looked so different, I mean I always made an effort with my appearence but something was different. The only thing to do was apply my mascara, (one of my favourite items of makeup) and then my makeup was finished finally.

Lexi shouted through the door for me to hurry up, she wanted to see what i looked like, and wanted my honest opinion. I just rolled my eyes and threw my underwear and bra into the washing basket in the corner of the room, then stepped into the my new red lacy set.

"God what are you doing in there, hurry up I'm dying out here!"

"oh fuck off" was my reply as i zipped up my dress, then turned to the mirror to rearrange my bra and the V of the dress-which came down to the bottom of my bra-with a little band so you couldn't actually see it. Throwing my shoes on, I walked out of the bathroom and to Lexi.

Lexi P.O.V

"You look gorgeous! Oh my god Lily you look stunning!" She just rolled her eyes and said that I look lovely.

"You can get that dress pulled up missy, your boobs are practically out" i joked.

"They are not" she said looking down at her chest.

"You ready? The party started about an hour and a half ago. And Paul only lives a few streets over so we might as well walk." I said to Lily as she looked around the room looking for her black and gold purse.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She said as she found it and began putting all of her stuff in it.

Lily P.O.V

"Lexi you idiot! You said Paul lived a few streets over" i shouted at her, as loads of lads across the road wolf whistled and shouted stuff to us.

"He does, it takes longer to walk in heels-especially ones this high! We aren't all bless with your grace are we?"

I just rolled my eyes as we walked down the road, linking arms.

"Do you even know where were going Lex?" I asked her after about 5 minutes.

"YES! It's straight up this road, can't you hear the music?"

A car came screeching to a stop next to us. Some of the other populars as everyone calls them. They started driving slowly next to us, shouting out of the window-well that was until i stuck 2 fingers up at them and they sped off laughing.

"I hate it when people do that!" I said

"same here, were not pieces of meat!" Lexi snapped looking at the tail lights of their car in the distance.

Jacob P.O.V

Walking up the steps of Paul house, the door swung open and revealed people dancing everywhere. Paul had a pretty big house and his mum was on away for the weekend, so he threw this party. Girls were everywhere, and i mean everywhere! The ones I walked passed eyed me as I passed them. So I gave them my signature smirk-Paul appeared out of nowhere and motioned for me to come over to the drinks table. He passed me a beer and greeted me.

"Sup Man!"

"You should see the two girls that are on their way here"

"Why?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Just wait till they get here." i told him then winked.

Paul P.O.V

Before I could answer him, Jared and Embry came over. Then the door swung open revealing a blonde haired girl, who was wearing one of those tight grey dresses that showed everything. She had her face turned away from us and was holding someones hand. A series of whistles went off around the house. The girl in the grey abruptly stopped dancing as she was pulled back and spun around-facing the girl behind her. I could see that they were arguing about something, the girl in grey started walking away, then she started dancing to whoever was in the door. The next second the door was shut and the girl in grey was still walking backwards and dancing. The second girl walked straight round her laughing and started walked up to the kitchen where all the drinks were laid out. She was wearing a killer low red dress and high heels-which made her legs go on forever! Her friend caught up with her and they walked into the kitchen-not noticing the four of us shamelessly checking them out.

The blonde reached the counter first and pulled the bottle of sourz and tequila out. Then she got 10 shot glasses and put 5 in front of her and 5 in front of her friend. She started pouring them out, just as Embry took our attention off them.

"Do you know who they are?" he whisper shouted.

When we just looked at him, he leaned over to us and said " Lexi Jones and Lily Jackson!"

Four jaws dropped as we looked back across the long table at them.

"You've got to be kidding me" Jared said.

"Serious Man."

Quil came in next, saw what we were staring at and laughed, chugging his beer back in 2 gulps.

Lily P.O.V

"ew, i hate tequila." I stated.

Lex rolled her eyes, " well so do i, but you know... ok, take the one tequila shot first, then one sourz, then a tequila and vice versa..Got it?"

"Yes" i said as i cut the one of the lemons and Lex cut the lime. It was something we have always done if we have shots of tequila, have both the lemon and lime.

"Ok ready?"

I just nodded as "buzzing by Mann and 50 Cent came blasting through the speakers. I licked my hand and sprinkled the salt on it, waiting for Lex to do the same.

"1...2...3"

After that we both licked the salt, took the shot and put the lemon.

I waited as she started rearranging the shots about. Our favourite songs came on and we both started dancing and singing along to it.

While Lexi was still dancing, I picked up the shot of apple sourz and downed it. Just as Lexi grabbed my wrist and started whispering,

"OH MY GOD, look across the table, don't make it obvious. There just watching us. OH MY GOD! The most popular guys in school are staring at us Lily!"

"Will you calm down! They can probably fucking hear you!"

"As if! have you heard how loud the music is?"

I laughed and turned my body so I was facing the other side of the table. Lexi was staring at me like I was insane.

"Will you just look?"

"NO! fuck off asking me to" I went through the whole process of licking my hand, sprinkiling the salt.

"You gonna make me drink yours as well? or you gonna stop being a dick and have yours?" She rolled her eyes and picked up her sourz and downed it.

"Oh my God, Oh my god, Oh my god!" she whispered to me.

"What now?" i groaned just as somebody tapped my shoulder. Lexi was staring over my shoulder at whoever it was, Sammy from Bio walked passed and she grabbed her wrist, pouring herself a vodka and coke, she winked at me and walked to the group of dancing people-then disappeared in the middle of them.

I turned round after she'd gone and came face to face with Paul. He smiled at me and leaned over me to pick up one of Lexi's forgotten shots.

I offically wanted to kill her for just leaving me with him. Lexi is such an idiot!

He leaned down to my level and stopped when we were inches apart, as he said"Well, well, well- I didn't think i'd be seeing you here!"

"You wouldn't have if Lexi wasnt such a bitch" i said back.

He smirked and asked me what i was drinking, to which i said anything with vodka. He just laughed and reached for a beer while I started picking up different bottles to see what they were. After a while i settled on a purple WKD-with the cap on and sealed, I'm not an idiot. I opened it, just as Lexi came out of the crowd and walked over to me.

"Dance with me Lily!" She grabbed my wrist without the drink in it and dragged me over to Sammy who was dancing with some random guy, we was just on the inside meaning everyone on the outside could still see us. Paul stood where I left him just watching us.

Paul P.O.V

Girls were literally throwing themselves at me. But I didn't want them-any of them. I knew who I wanted and she was backwards and forwards to the kitchen, each time with a different drink. Yeah you guessed, I wanted the one in the red dress...and I planned on getting her. She was dancing with the blonde girl, her friend was drunk but she wasn't. The party had been going on for a few hours and it was going well. No cops or complaints had happened...yet. They more than likely would. I was sat on one coach with Jared, Embry and Jake was on the other, we was drinking and talking. I'd only just actually sat down, some girl was grinding on me but I got bored and left her where she was.

Some song came on blasting through the speakers. You could hear all the drunk girls singing along. Embry nodded over to where everyone was dancing, loads of whistles and cheers erupted. We saw a flash of grey and red and the next second Lexi and Lily was on the table dancing with each other. They didn't know the effect they was having on every guy in the room- especially dancing like that.

Lily P.O.V

Lexi was literally on the table dancing and singing to me. Then there were whistles and she pulled me onto the table with her. So we was dancing on the table. While everyone danced around us. Some were videoing over the other side of the room. She was so dead tomorrow if i remembered. We was on the table for about 3 songs, before i left Lex to get down and get a drink. She stayed up there though. Some guy stopped me to dance with him, so I did for a bit. But then I really needed a drink, so I left him to it and started towards the kitchen. There was loads of people everywhere, making out with each other, practically having sex on the stairs-someone stop them before that happens please!

"Lily!" i turned round to see hannah coming out from the kitchen.

"Hey Hannah"

"How are you Lils it's been ages" she smiled as she said it.

"I know it has, I'm fine, how've you been?"

"Yeah I'm good, hey you going in the kitchen?"

"Yeah why?" i asked her confused.

"Paul, Jared,Embry, Quil and Jacob are in there."

"Oh, and?"

"There playing on of those stupid drinking games"

Fantastic" i said annoyed.

she laughed and smiled at me.

"I am not going in there then, no way."

she just laughed "I've gotta go, i'll text you tomorrow." she gave me a hug and left.

Lexi bolted in front of me, into the kitchen. She looked upset so i followed her. Four pairs of eyes all turned to us at the same time.

"Don't even think about it" I warned them, as I looked around the kitchen for Lexi.

"Did you see where she went?" i asked them.

"I'm heeeerrrrreeeeee!" she sang from somewhere in the kitchen, then she started giggling.

I turned to the five boys in front of me. All of them had identical smirks.

"Why do i feel like i'm about to be murdered." I asked to no one in particular.

I looked around the back of the kitchen and still couldn't see her.

"Lexi, I AM SOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" i snapped as i started walking down the kitchen.

I could hear her giggling, everytime she has a drink this ends up happening. Just as I walked past another table, she jumped up on it-out of nowhere. Making me jump and scream.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU LILY JACKSON" she shouted as she swayed on the table top. She grabbed my hands just as one of Ke$has songs rang through the speakers. Then she jumped off the table and landed millimeters in front of me. She walked/danced her way over to the drinks table.

"What game you guys playing?" she asked them, eyeing the 30 odd shots in front of them.

She sat down next to Paul as he explained the "rules". At which I rolled my eyes at. Lexi got the bright idea that she wanted to play.

"If you want, we need one more girl though." Paul said.

"Well what's Lily a mirage? Lils get your arse over here your needed." Lexi shouted above the music.

"I don't think so!"

Paul got up and walked over to me, he completely invaded my personal space as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Scared?" he smirked

"No!" i snapped at him.

" come on then" he took my hand and lead me over to the group of eight people-including us.

There was 2 couches, Lexi was spralled across Embry next to Paul who I was stood next to. Sammy was sat next to Jacob and Jared and Kim had just got up from the couches the didn't want to play.

"So any of you played before?" Paul asked looking round at us.

"Me and Lily have!" Lexi shouted.

"I haven't" Sammy admitted.

"You'll get the hang of it, right me and you goin first?" Paul said and turned to me.

"who the hell said i wanted you any where near my body?"

He just rolled his eyes and placed the tequila shots down in the middle of the table-the salt and lemons and limes were all piled up on the trays with the shots on.

I stood up, went to the drinks table, picked up the half bottle of vodka that was still sealed and sat down on the arm of the chair next to Paul. He took the bottle of me, opened it and took a swig. His eyes daring me to do the same. Instead of taking one drink from it- I took two then put the bottle on the table in front of me. He just laughed.

After a number of turns, Sammy finally got the hang of it. Even though it took some explaining, she's a really nice girl but she can be so DENSE sometimes. Embry has just taken his shot of Lexi and she did nothing but laugh because he touched her neck. She gets giddy when she's drunk.

When it got to mine and Paul's turn the rest of the were all pretending like they weren't dying to see how this panned out. I looked at Lexi who was smiling her head off. I felt warm hands around my waist-Paul decided he'd pull me onto his knee instead. I just rolled my eyes-leaned over picked up the salt,lime and the shot. Balancing that in front of us, while Paul took his time choosing where he wanted to put the salt on my body.

"How will i get the salt on your neck without getting it down your bra?" he asked me, smirking.

"you could always take it off" he suggested.

"Idiot" i mumbled as he licked a line from the beginning of my collarbone to the middle of my neck. He placed his hand just under the line and sprinkled the salt, catching the bits that didn't stick to the line his tongue had traced. Throwing the salt he didn't need onto the floor, he picked up the lime off my knee and grabbed the shot.

Passing the both to me, moved towards the salt on my neck slowly and looked up at me to see my reaction. I tried to make it seem as though he had no effect on me, but how wrong was I?

"Jesus Paul come on! you'd think you were preparing for a bastard marathon!" Embry shouted at him as he threw a cushion at him.

He just rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Ready" his gaze had darkened and he looked at me through hooded eyes. Oh no this was not going well. This was turning him on! Everyones drunk, I wasnt even drunk and neither was he, I guess we can both hold our liquor better than the rest of them! Nobody else here knew what day it was!

I just nodded and brought the lime up to my lips, when he licked the salt, i placed it between them and waited for him to take the shot. When he ddi, he bought his lips up to mine and kissed the corner of my mouth. Then took the lime and sucked on it. Still staring at me.

Once the game started going round again and the attention was turned off us, he moved me a little bit of his knee and brought my legs round more. I looked at him confused, but then he moved his hips and i knew why, he wanted me.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I said standing up from his knee and walking in the opposite direction.

When I got into the bathroom i checked my phone, 2 missed calls and 4 new messages, flicking through them quickly, none of them were important so i would be able to reply in the morning. I checked the time, it was just after 1. I applied some more powder. Everything else was fine. There was a commotion downstairs, guys were shouting, girls were screaming. Someone shouted "Cops quick run." When all the noise died down, i peeked out of the bathroom and the place was quiet. All I could hear was a man talking-

"Paul , your mom is going to kill you,"

"Don't tell her then"

"i have to idiot! and clean this place up, I'll be round on sunday when your mom comes back."

I heard a couple more murmers then he left shutting the door behind him and the other officer with him. Walking out of the bathroom, i descended the stairs, Paul was stood there leaning on the wall-watching me walk down.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?" I asked him, looking round for Lexi, she wouldnt just leave me would she?

"Cops crashed it, if it's Lexi your looking for-she left with Embry."

"Really? she just left me?" i asked him shocked.

"You can check around if you don't believe me, but she left, i saw her go with Em"

"Great" I sighed as i sat down on the 3rd stair to the bottom, resting on the stairs beneath me.

He just smiled and walked to the front door, I stood up, walked down the remaining steps and walked over to the door. It was freezing! Really freezing! It was windy and the rain was coming down in sheets!

"You don't have a jacket I could lend do you?" i asked looking up at him, his face turned serious.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you walk home in that?"

"Well how else am I meant to get home?"

"Stay here. Go home in the morning, you don't know what type of weirdo's are out there at this time of night."

"I'll be fine, just give me a jacket" i said wearily eyeing the darkness and the storm that was coming in fast.

The rain got worse and then the thunder and lightening started. Really loud and bright crashing and banging across the inky black sky. I hated thunder, it scared me, it always had done since i was a little kid.

"Ok fine, I'll stay, but don't try anything." i warned him.

"I won't, not unless you want it" he replied as he shut the door.

"well i don't...anyway come on I'll help you clean this place."

Paul P.O.V

I wasn't actually lying when I said I didn't want her walking home in this weather, it was a full blown storm. But I guess actually getting her to agree on staying here was a bonus, one i didn't think she would have took me up on.

I watched her as she walked into the kitchen in those "fuck me heels".

"how do you walk in those?" i asked curiously. She turned round and looked down at them. Her reply was simple. "Years of Practice." was all she said. She motioned for me to come closer to her and I did, then she put her hand on my bicep and I couldn't help but flex a little. She leant over and took of her shoes. Tossing them to the side. When she looked back up t me she seemed so small!.

"How tall are you?" I asked her out of the blue.

"About 5.5, 5.6...why?"

"no you just look small now that you've took the shoes off" I said trying not to offend her otherwise I wouldnt be getting anything tonight. She just laughed and picked up the black bin bags off the top and started putting all the empty things around the house in it.

Lily P.O.V

After we had finally finished the cleaning, we both collapsed into the couches where we was sat earlier on. The shots still there. I could see what Paul was thinking. With all the doors locked and me staying here. He had me exactly where he wanted me. I walked over to hte cabinet where we had stored all of the different spirits and searched around it until i found the Sambuca-this was one of the shots that I loved but floored me. Pulling it out of the cupboard. I spun around to Paul, my dress spinning around me like a ballerina.

"Want?" I asked him as I walked over to sit next to him. Picking up one of the cushions from the opposite end of the couch, i sat down crossed my legs and tucked my dress, so Paul couldn't see my underwear-then i put the pillow across my legs just to be sure.

He pulled the table over, so it made it easier to pour the drink into the little glasses. After about 4 shots of the Sambuca, i began to feel its effect on me, just a little tiny bit.

Don't ask me how but we ended up playing that drinking game from before. Only this time i ended of taking shots of him as well.

Pulling the pillow off my knee, Paul pushed me back, with the salt in his hand.

"Lie back" he instructed and I did, feeling tipsy and giddy.

He uncrossed my legs and he moved his body forward so that they were resting on his hips. Not telling me where he was putting the salt-he just leaned forward and moved his tongue right the way down my clevage. While I stared at him in shock- he laughed, leaned forward and pressed the Tequila into my hand. He licked the salt and threw back the Tequila, while he picked up the Lemon from the table and sucked it. He threw it onto the tray once he'd finished and looked at me from his position between my legs.

He moved back and said "your turn." His eyes were darker and were filled with lust, the same as before but only more. I looked him over thinking...if he wanted to play this game then fine, I had no problem with it.

"Take off your top" i said, resting between his knees.

He did as i said and then looked at me. Could his eyes possible go any darker?

I looked his body over, i felt so soft in comparison-he obviously spent some time working out. He had a 6 pack and his whole torso was defined. He caught me looking and smirked, tilting his head to the side.

I picked up the salt and the shot, i leaned down, not even caring that he saw right down my dress. Tracing the line between his 6 pack, i felt him tense up, then relax. Sprinkling the salt, i licked the salt and then took the shot, i didn't realise he was holding. Not even bothering with the lime, i scooted my body backwards until i was off his body. He just stared at me, like he was trying to figure something out.

"I'm tired" I yawned. "Where am I staying?" I asked him. He was still staring at me.

He snapped out of it and pointed upstairs. "My room, I would of offered you my mum's room but considering she looked her door and took the key, looks like your stuck with mine, I'll stay down here." He said and smirked at me-a real dirty smirk. Like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Okay, so it's the only door unlocked then?" he nodded.

"Night then Paul" I said.

I didn't even get to the stairs before he grabbed my hips and stilled my steps. He pushed his hips forward and I could feel his erection straining through his jeans. I could feel him breathing, then I felt his lips reach my neck as he started kissing down spun me around in his arms and kissed back up my neck, onto my jaw and then he finally stopped teasing and kissed me for real.

My head was spinning as he backed me up against the wall. He pulled away and kissed his way down my neck again. His hands travelling up to cup my boobs. His hands travelled back up to my hips as he pulled tighter to him. So there was literally no space between us. His mouth was back on mine, i moved my hands from round his neck and let them travel the length of his upper body, not stopping until i reached his muscular shoulders. He groaned and as my mouth opened a little, slid his tongue into my away, i pushed on his chest but he didn't move. His hands were still moving up and down my sides. Lingering in places, skimming others. He rested his forehead against mine, as we tried to control our breathing. Feeling like I was in too deep, I looked up into his eyes and wanted him even more. I pressed my lips back to his and he pushed his hips into mine again, i could feel his obvious want for me, pressing into my stomach.

He took my hand and led me up the stairs and along the landing to his room, once we were inside he clicked the lock into place and took me into his arms again. He tugged on the zip of my dress, pushed the straps down and watched as it fluttered like silk to the ground. He stared at my body, his gaze lingering. I walked to him and wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried me over to his bed and dropped me gently onto it. I pushed myself backwards until i was in the middle of his bed. Then I sat up, watching him as he tugged on his jeans. As soon as he got close enough to me, he grabbed my legs and tugged me to him. He crawled between my legs and kissed his way down my neck and boobs, reaching behind me to undo the clasp of the bra. Once it was undone, he kissed his way down to my stomach...

Paul P.O.V

Things had gotten out of hand quickly, one minute we were cleaning, then were taking shots off each other and then I was all over her. Not that she seemed to mind-in my defense.

The bra had to go, even though it was really hot! Who knew how sexy red underwear could be.

I moved back up to her chest and paid some attention to her boobs. I'm not a selfish guy when it comes to sex. I'm one of the guys that is willing to give as much as he takes, if that makes sense. Her small gasp, followed by a moan shook me out of my thoughts. Moving my hands further down-to her underwear, just as I was about to pull them down-she started speaking.

"Paul wait!" she whispered to me.

My eyes snapped up to hers, "what's wrong?"

"nothing...its just...i've" she took a deep breath and looked at my chest before she spoke again.

"i've haven't done this before" she said. Refusing to look at me.

"Wait...your a virgin?" I asked her seriously.

She groaned then looked away. "Yes...but, it doesn't matter I should go."

"No wait"

I was this close! my body was still craving her, I still wanted her if not more now than i did before.

She stopped trying to get me to let go of her and looked up at me.

"I'll be gentle if this is what you want, I promise."

I could see that she was thinking, she leant up and pulled me down on top of her again. I wanted to make her feel at ease, that way i was still getting laid tonight. So I kissed up and down her body.

Lily P.O.V

He knew i'd never had sex before and was prepared to be gentle with me. I wanted to give myself to him. I needed to.

"This is gonna hurt a bit" he told me gently as he pulled my underwear down.

He threw it across the room, and leaned down again. He pressed gently against my entrance, once, twice, the third time he actually thrust forward and I winced. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me again, the pain subsided-he was waiting for me to adjust to his size. I moved my hips forward and he got knew instantly what i wanted.

He slowly thrusted in and out slowly. I slid my hands around his neck as his lips travelled the length of my neck. He groaned as he started to pick up the pace a little, i moved my hands up to his shoulders, as he pulled me closer to him. He moved the angle of his hips just a fraction and started hitting a sweet spot i didnt know exsisted. I moaned again and again, begging him to go faster. To which he obliged. He moved over to the other side of my neck as started sucking on it.

"Oh god" i moaned.

"fuck... you feel so good!" he said as he started going faster, harder and deeper.

His hands moved down to my chest again. I couldn't even focus, i could feel my release building up in my stomach.

My breath caught in my throat when i looked at him, he was watching me. Seeing the want and need on his face-almost pushed me over the edge.

He whispered to me and after about 5 more thrusts i came completely undone. My back arched up, my body pressed even more against his. My breathing heavy, i could feel him pulsing in me and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Pulling his face to mine I kissed him again, after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he finally met his release. I felt him come inside me in several spurts. But we was both to exhausted to even think about it. He lay next to me, the only sound was our breathing, he pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me. Both falling asleep in each others arms.

Paul P.O.V

I've never actually spent the night with a girl after i've slept with them, let alone hold them. Last night was just different to all of my other conquests. Thats all she actually was to me, i set my sights on her and by the end of the night i had her. I actually felt kinda bad about the fact that i took her virginity but oh well. What's done is done right? She's just another girl that i can tick off of my list.

Rolling over in my bed, i reached out for her. But feeling that her side of the bed was stone cold. I sat upright, rubbed my eyes and shrugged. Getting out of my bed, I walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. I was actually glad she was gone, it made things less awkward..

3 months later...

I stared down at the 5 tests in front of me.

**POSITIVE, POSITIVE, POSITIVE, POSITIVE, POSITIVE.**

It didn't even take them the 5 minutes that the results should appear on, they appeared after 2. What was I going to do, my parents will kill me. I walked out of the cubicle in the toliets at school, it was the only place i could take the test without the risk of my parents finding them. I threw them all into the zip compartment of my bag. Paul was sat with his current girlfriend Louisa and they were all over each other, they'd been together 3 days apparently. I walked over to him.

"Paul, can we talk?" i asked him.

"can it wait? i'm kinda busy right now!" he snapped earning laughs from all of his idiot friends.

"not really its urgent" i replied.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"i'll be back in a sec babe" he told lousia then followed me outside into the courtyard.

"what?" he snapped at me again.

"will you quit snapping at me!"

" will you tell me whats so important that i had to come and speak to you?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. He seemed taller, his shoulders seemed wider-he must have been killing out the gym and steroids.

"for fucks sake, spit it out or im leaving!"

"im pregnant" i whispered.

"and your telling me because?" he said nastily.

"its yours!"

"no it isn't! i suggest you go and find the real dad, instead of blaming me for getting you pregnant, we slept together once!"

"your the only person i've slept with you prick, don't you dare say that i'm a slut! i'm not one of your hoes thats has slept with so many guys, that they cant keep count."

"yeah of course i am!" he laughed and turned away from me.

I could see Jared and that Sam Uley guy standing at the doors that lead out to the courtyard. Before i could stop myself, i slapped him. I slapped him so hard that it actually hurt my hand-i could feel the aftershocks and saw the imprint of my hand on his face.

"I am not a slut" i said as tears slowly dripped down my cheeks. Paul started shaking and when i say shaking i mean really shaking. He was shaking so hard his body started to blur. The next thing i knew Jared and Sam had to literally drag him away from me. He looked like he wanted to kill me, they dragged him into the forest. I just stared blankly at the trees.

I got a taxi to forks hospital and asked to see one of the doctors. When the receptionist asked me the reason, i just said personal. I couldn't risk this getting out.

Doctor Cullen came out and called my name, i followed him through the door into his office. He shut the door behind me and asked me my name, age, ect ect.

"So the Miss Jackson what seems to be the problem." he asked me and smiled kindly.

"i...i think im pregnant." i stuttered as a tear dropped down my cheek.

"have you took any tests?" he asked me.

"no, im here for the good of my health! of course i have. I took five! There has to be some type of technical fault! I can't be pregnant."

"ok Lily calm down. It was a stupid question i know, but i have some girls who come here that are just lateand panicked when it wasnt necessary."

"oh" was all i said in reply to him.

He did a few different tests, as i waited anxiously for the results. He came back in and sat down in front of me. He placed the file down and looked at me.

"Your pregnant." was all he said and my whole world can crashing down. All because of those two words.

"Their going to kill me." i whispered more to myself rather than anyone else.

"Your parents?"

"Yes, they'll disown me!" i cried.

"there are other options, you don't have to keep the baby, there is adoption or abortion." he told me quietly.

"No! i'm not gonna give my baby up or even kill it. I want to be there for him or her."

He was clicking away at his computer. "We have an opening in 2 weeks for a scan. Do you want it?" he asked me, looking from his computer to me.

"Yes" was all I said as he printed off the details and went in the room next door, he came back out holding an appointment slip and a box of pills.

"Frolic acid, its good for the baby's development in the first few months." he said gently.

"Do i need to fill anything in? i really dont want this getting out yet!" i said in a rush.

"not yet, i'll take care of everything today. Go and talk to your parents." He said gently.

"thank you doctor." and with that i closed the door gently behind me. I stuffed the pills and slip into my bag before anyone could see them.

It had been a week since I attended the hospital that first time and i still hadn't told anyone. I was too scared. I realised that i'd have to tell my mum and dad now. I didn't know if it was just me but i could see a little bulge on my flat stomach. I walked in from school, Paul hadn't been in for a whole week, i think he decided to avoid me. But his and Jared's absense from school was getting people talking. This is the second time in about 2 months Jared has been off school for a week straight and everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Mum, Dad you home?" i secretly prayed that they wasnt!

"In here hun."

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door to the kitchen open. They were both sat at opposite ends of the huge table, not talking on their laptops-doing work yet again.

"I've got something to tell you both, Please dont flip out. I know what i want and i'm not going to let you change my mind."

They both stopped typing and looked at me.

"are you ok?"

"whats wrong?"

"you better not be thinking about dropping out of school. If you are you go and pack your bags right now! i will not have a drop out living under my roof." my mum practically screamed at me.

A single tear ran down my cheek as i prepared myself.

"I'm 3 months pregnant."

"WHAT?" my dad shouted.

"you get rid of it, you are not keeping a child at 16, your still a child yourself!" my mum said angrily.

"No, i'm-" my dad cut me off.

"Get out!" was all he said.

"what? Dad please don't-" this time my mum cut me off.

"get out of here now! your not welcome here." she screamed at me.

"we will give you a credit card into one of our accounts. . Do what you want with it! When you run out don't come back here. We want nothing to do with you! are we clear? As far as we are concerned our daughter is dead. Pack your stuff and get out!" My dad said calmly. He was too calm.

They didn't even look at me, as the tears flowed down my cheeks freely. I ran up the stairs and got all of my bags out of the top of my wardrobe, 2 of them were big enough to fit some of my stuff in and i had 6 big bags and 4 medium ones. More than enough to fit ally of my stuff in. I called Lexi and asked her to come and pick me up. She told me she would be here in half an hour at the most.

Unzipping the 2 biggest bags i threw some of my shoes, all of my jeans and tops and dresses into one, zipping it back up i pushed it over to the bed. I picked up the other one and threw the rest of my clothes and shoes into it. The bags were that big inside i had enough room to fit all of my underwear into one and stuff out of my chester draws in the other. I pushed them back aside when they were full to the top. Grabbing 2 of the big bags, i emptied my entire makeup drawer into one, then my hair stuff on top of that. The bag was brimming to the top. I got everything out of my room that i needed and used-so that was everything. 12 bags full of my stuff, it took me 6 trips up and down the stairs until all of my bags were out of the door. I ran back up the stairs and check everything was gone. My room was just an empty shell. I grabbed 2 of my pillows and stuffed them into one of my coats that i'd left behind. I grabbed my laptop and charger and literally everything was gone from my room. Other than furniture, it was just a shell. I picked up the stuff i had left until last and carried them down the stairs, i put the laptop and the chargers into a bag that had room and shut the door quietly behind me.

Lexi's car slowed in front of the house. She saw all of my bags and ran over to me, taking me into her arms as she hugged me. Tears were streaming again and the door to my parents house opened.

"keys" was all my mum said quietly.

"what?" was all i said as i wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"...keys." my dad said pronouncing every word like he was talking to a two year old.

I walked over and handed them to him. My mum walked back inside. He said nothing as he practically threw the black credit card at me.

"I bet you don't even know who the father is." he spat as he retreated to the door. Slamming it in my face.

I turned round numb, as Lexi moved another bag to her car. She walked over to me and stopped in front of me.

"Your pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? Those bastards kicked you out of the house because of it? well screw them!" she screamed the last bit as i kissed her cheek and helped her moved another bag.

"Your staying with me right? I mean my mum wont mind, well that's that settled then, you and bump are staying with me."she practically jumped up and down.

"if its ok with your mum."

"it will be, you know she loves you." she said as she picked up another 2 bags.

There was only about 4 left, we picked up 2 each and threw them on top of all the other bags on the backseat.

She started the engine up and waited for the car that was driving down the street to passes before she pulled out onto the road, before turning left and following the roads to her house.

AN-so let me know what you think, if i get a couple reviews then i'll carry on with the story, if not then i wont bother updating.x


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Thanks to the people who reviewed and added this story to their favourites, i've had loads of alerts on this story, so i decided to carry it on for you all, so after you've read this chapter, review so i know what you all think..x

Chapter Two..x

5 months later... (Lily is 8 months pregnant now)

Lily P.O.V

"Walking through the school halls today was no different then it has been for the passed few months. Teachers looking at me with pity, girls glaring and whispering to each other about me. Lexi never leaves my side, only to go to her own classes-i can honestly say i don't know what i would do without her. My mum and dad still don't want anything to do with me, they can pass me in the street and just walk passed as if they don't even know me. But that's their problem, I don't need them, the only thing i need is my best friend and my unborn baby girl."

"move out of the way slut!" someone shouted at me as the pushed passed me, making me lose my balance and stumble into a locker.

Unshed tears threatened to spill down my cheeks, i refuse to cry here though! Why should I let these idiotic pricks get me down? I've only got 4 weeks until my little girl is born. She's the only thing that i need. I feel so much love towards her already it is unreal. I've been trying to look after my self for these past few months since i found out i was pregnant. I cut back on anything that could harm the baby and got all of the books i could find on pregnancy- i attended all my appointments and did everything the doctor had told me to.

Pushing my thoughts aside, i walked through the doors and over to Lexi who was waving frantically to me. Two trays with food and all of my craving food piled onto them. Sitting down next to her, she turned to me and smiled.

"any one give you any shit today?" she said seriously.

"just the usual, nothing that i wont get over" i said as she smiled sadly at me.

Pushing the two trays in the middle of us, she started to eat. Looking over all the food, i smiled-this was a thing Lexi has been doing ever since i started craving really mad things. She had fruit, creme eggs, sandwiches,galaxy chocolate,water,orange Lucozades, fruit juices, pizza-you name it she had it on the trays.

I'd recently started having really strong cravings for creme eggs, so Lexi made sure she had at least 15 of them in the house for me.

There was loads of noise at the front of the cafeteria, i didn't need to look around to know that it was Paul and his morons. They walked passed our table and started making remarks:

"here she is, our resident slut." Paul said as he sat down next to me.

For the past few months, all i had done is hide and avert my gaze whenever i saw Paul. I was tired of it, i have nothing to be ashamed of! I finally just lost my temper-not even realising that everyone could hear us.

"How am I slut? I'm not one of your hoes that sleep around!" i snapped at him.

"How fucking arent you? Your pregnant with someones kid, i bet you dont even know the dad, you fucking slag!"

I looked him dead in the eye "The baby is yours and you know it! your the only person i have ever slept with! You were a mistake, i should never have gone near you! you make me sick. Stay away from me and my baby, I dont want you anywhere near either of us!" I nearly screamed at him.

Standing up to leave, i turned around quickly and walked to the door that led outside. Not seeing the look of love, affection,anger and disgust that passed over Pauls face as Jared dragged him out of the door behind me and into the woods.

Lexi ran out of the school after me, she reached me just as i got to my car, after finally passing my driving test and offically getting my license. I walked over to my brand new black Audi A3, it was my baby. After all my parents gave me a spare credit card that they had, they had so much money in all of their accounts they didnt realise how much the had given me to stay away from them. But whatever, as long as me and my little girl are comfortable until shes old enough to go to school and i can get a job, i dont care.

"Lexi i'm fine" i told her before she could ask me.

"He is such a dick, i can't believe he tried this ith you now, it's his bastard fault that you are in this mess." she said as she leaned over to hug me.

We both laughed as my bump got in her way. She let go of me an rubbed her hand across my stomach. My bump was so cute, people was saying how tiny my bump was to say I was 8 months gone, (but Dr Cullen said everything was fine and the baby was healthy because i was only small to begin with. Five foot 6 and pretty skinny but with curves in the right places.)

"I'm fine i promise" i whispered as the warning bell rang to tell us lunch was over.

"Go back to class, I'm going to go and see Emily, i've not seen her for about a week and she text me this morning and i told her i'd go over to see her sometime today."

She gave me a sad smile before hugging me again.

"I'll tell school you had an appointment." She said as she turned round.

"Thanks Lex." I said as i got into the car, watched her disappear into school and started the car, pulling out of the car park and turning right towards Emily's house.

Paul POV

We was arguing and the next thing i know she looked into my eyes and bam. Everything changed. It was like she was my whole world, nothing else mattered but her and that baby she was carrying. I could feel the bond between all the 3 of us. There was no denying that that little life inside my beautiful imprints body was my baby. I didnt hear anything else she said. I could just feel the tugging in my heart as she left me, walking further and further away from me.

Shaking my head, i snapped out of it! It was her fault why i changed into a wolf. I wouldnt be tied to the bitch. That baby might be mine but I didnt want anything to do with them. EITHER of them. The feelings that washed over me before made me feel sick as i watched her walk to her car. All i felt for that girl was hate and disgust!

I felt Jared dragging me to the woods and thats when i phased, i needed to let off some seem. My head was messed up-swirling with hundreds of thoughts all at the same time.

Jared was silent as he ran with me letting my thoughts consume me as we ran in silence. He made no comment as i replayed everything to him, from the very beginning...

Lily POV

Emily was at the window as I pulled in front of the house. She smiled and waved-coming out of the house with her 18 month old daughter Sophia perched on her hip. As soon as I reached her, she pulled me into a one armed hug, as Sophia squealed and held her arms out to me. Emily laughed as she passed her over to me, being careful of my bump. She turned round and immediatly went into the kitchen.

"Coffee, hot chocolate, water, juice or tea?" She asked me as i followed her.

"Water please" I said as soph started wriggling her legs, she looked at me then pointed to the floor. I placed her down gently as she toddled over to her mum, pulling on her dress.

Passing the water over to me, she scooped up the baby and placed her in the high chair, she had just started feeding herself, so Emily placed her dinner in front of her and walked around to the other side of the table, so she could talk to me but also keep a careful eye on her daughter.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, the baby has just been keeping me awake kicking the shit out of me of a night"

"oh god, i know what you mean, thats something i dont miss at all." She laughed.

The door swung open, revealing a fuming looking Sam.

"Hey Lily." He said as he slammed the door shut.

"Em, can i speak to you for a second?" He said as he walked into the other room.

"of course, Lily you dont mind watching Soph for a minute do you?"

I shook my head and she smiled and left.

Emily POV

"Whats wrong Sam? Is everything ok? Is anyone hurt? I asked my fiance in a rush of words.

"Pauls imprinted"

"Really on who?" I asked, smiling at the thought of Paul being "whipped" as he called it.

He looked through the door to where Lily was sat.

"No he did not! You tell him to keep away from her! I mean it Sam, She's pregnant for gods sake." She snapped.

"The baby is his Emily." Was his reply as the front door swung open revealing an angry looking Paul.

Lily hadn't noticed him, she had she was playing with Sophia on the floor-Soph had long finished her dinner by now.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Paul angry voice fumed throughout the house.

"Paul what are you-" Jared's voice sounded behind Paul's shaking form.

"Lily?" He said as he stepped around him.

Lily POV.

Paul was shaking and looked like he wanted to kill me. Emily flew out of the kitchen and helped me to my feet, scooping Sophia up the the process. She pushed me back behind her just as Sam came out of the kitchen.

"Calm down Paul" he said calmly.

Paul ignored him and stalked around Emily, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out from behind her. Pressing his body up against mine, he held me tightly against him as he sneered down at me. Sensing that I was stressed the baby started kicking me. Everytime she did, her tiny foot dug into Paul's stomach. He gripped my wrist tighter and looked down at my stomach. She kicked again and he let go of my wrist completely. He walked backwards until her was away from me, still shaking but staring at my stomach.

My maternal instincts kicked in, i was overwelmed with the urge to protect my baby from him. He was going to hurt us. I had to leave-why was everyone just standing there staring at us. Before anyone could stop me, I ran out of the house and towards the woods for some reason. My feet were just carrying me there. I needed to clear my head, the woods was the place where i went to clear it.

I finally stopped running as soon as i entered them and walked slowly over the wet floor, so i wouldn't slip. I came into a clearing and stopped walking.

I didnt see him or hear him until he was right in front of me...

Sam POV

"Paul you leave her alone do you hear me? I mean it" Emily practically screamed at Paul.

"I dont fucking want her so shut the fuck up"He snapped back at her

"Dont you dare! Dont you fucking dare pup...just try that once more i DARE you!" I said stepping in front of Emily and the baby.

"Em take Soph upstairs or something? this idiot will scare her when he's like this" Isaid turning round.

By the time I had turned back round Paul was gone...

Lily POV

Paul was livid, he was shaking and snarling at me. His whole form was shaking so hard he was blurring.

Every step he took forward, I took back. He was going to hurt me. I wasnt prepared to let him, not over my dead body. My baby was the only thing that mattered to me now.

"you ruined everything!" He growled as he slammed his fists on either side of me.

He was still shaking hard, the tree was shaking because of him.

"Paul pl-" i started.

"Shut the fuck up while i think you stupid bitch!" He seethed.

His pupils completely dilated like a cats. Then went back to normal, then changed back again.

He looked like he was fighting something.

"..!" he growled as he punched the tree i was pressed up against. My whole body and the tree vibrated with each punch.

"Paul, please. Just let me go okay? The baby can feel that i'm scared." I whispered as he started laughing.

Rain that i hadnt noticed started falling in sheets around us, the sky darkening to a dark grey.

His laugh seemed to bounce of everything around us.

"You honestly think i give a fuck about you? or the kid? im seven-fucking-teen, i am not having any responsibility for that thing in there!" He snarled as he poked his hand onto my bump. The baby reached out and kicked at his hand.

She had been kicking for the past 20 minutes that Paul had been keeping me here. She was getting stressed-i had to keep going to the doctors because of it. Whenever I was scared or stressed the baby picked up on it and she ended up stressed as well.

Doctor Cullen advised me not to let this happen this late in the pregnancy as he said I more than likely wouldn't carry the baby full term.

"Paul please...please let me go." i said a little louder to so he could her me over the rain.

He stared at me with dark, unfathomable eyes. He moved back a little to allow me room to pass. I looked at him wearily and moved passed him slowly-keeping my eyes trained on him.

I was seven steps past him when he grabbed my wrist and slammed me back into the tree trunk.

And thats when I felt it, like something inside my stomach had ripped. Agony filled my whole body as I dropped to my knees, silent tears washed down my face as he stood there looking at me with horror on his face.

He dropped in front of me and stared at me. He looked broken. Paul Walker actually looked like a broken man.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He kept saying over and over again.

Clutching my stomach, I leaned over my bump, covering my baby from Paul.

"What have you done to me?" i sobbed as he reached for me. A scream escaped my lips as another wave of agony washed over me.

He kept repeating how sorry he was over and over, scooping me into his arms, he ran in the direction of Emily's house. Trying not to jostle me as he did.

Sam POV.

The whole pack was here, trying to find Paul. It was as if he just disappeared. The rain had washed his sent away as quick as it emerged.

The door banged opened as Paul ran through with Lily in his arms. Drenched completely. He placed her feet on the floor as her whole body collapsed in on itself.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER." Emily screamed over Lilys agonised sobs.

"Emily...i need to go...to the...hospital now." Lily whispered.

I scooped her up and carried her out into the car. Paul followed close behind us. I closed the door on Lily as Emily cradled her in her arms.

"Get in the fucking car now you idiot. i swear to god if she loses this baby because of you I will rip you apart. You hear me Paul?" I snapped as i pushed him towards the passenger seat.

Emily POV.

Doctor Cullen came out of the room Lily was in to tell us that she was in labour. He asked Paul what happened and he told him-he looked broken.

"you should realise that you have caused that girl so much stress that she has gone into early labour." dr cullen said quickly.

Paul turned his head to look at the floor. One tear dropped from his eye. He took a deep breath, just as his mothers voice rang out through the quite hall.

"Paul what have you done baby?" She asked him gently.

"Mum, is she okay? is the baby ok?" he asked her quickly.

"She asking for you baby, go see her okay?" he stood nodded his head and stood up walking slowly over to the door. He stopped in front of it, a scream and a muffled sob came from the room which Lily was lay in. Without so much as a second thought he rushed into the room.

"you knew?" I asked Jane quietly.

She just nodded. "She told me in confidence that he was the father, she didnt know up until a few weeks ago that i was Paul's mum."

"and your okay with this?"

"shes a lovely girl. She gave me a scan picture a few weeks ago. I'm gonna be a grandma!" She gushed.

Paul POV

As soon as I heard her scream, i was in the room with in seconds. Lily was in the bed, propped up by pillows, her face was pale and she was inhaling something from a mask.

My mum walked in behind me, "Gas and air." was all she said as she motioned for the other two nurses to leave.

"He's here sweetheart, if you need anything press this button okay. I'll be back in 5 minutes at the most." she said before she left the room.

7and a half hours later.

Paul POV.

The whole amount of time I was in the delivery room with Lily, she hardly spoke to me. At one point I got up to get Emily to sit with her, she told me how much she hated me for doing this to me and I almost lost it.

It was the strangled sob and the fact she asked me to stay with her that I stayed.

But finally after nearly 8 hours of Lily being in labour. Our little girl made her presence known to everyone-by letting out a high cry.

I watched as the seconds old baby was passed over to the two midwifes. One of which was my mother, she insisted thatshe would be her because Lily gave her the okay. They cleaned the baby off and gave her straight to Lily. Placing her on her chest-skin to skin contact was what they said, it helped both the mother and baby bond apparently.

Lily pulled the blanket back slightly to reveal the baby's face to the both of us. I watched as she smiled lovingly down at the little pink bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted. I followed her gaze down to the newborn baby and my breath caught in my throat.

She was the image of us: she was completely beautiful. My love for the little girl went beyond measure.

Lily moved aside on the bed, motioning for me to move closer. She rested her tired body next to mine.

Nuzzling her face into my shoulder, she whispered "still think she isnt yours?" was all she said.

So what do you think? I dont think this chapter was as good as it could have been but i wrote it as it popped into my head, so let me know what you think!

Hoping for a couple more reviews this time as well.

Hope you enjoyed it.

xxkatyxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Ive got quite a few ideas in my head at the moment, which is why ive updated again today-so i dont forget haha, anyway hope you enjoy!xx

Theres gonna be a lemon in this chapter but I'll mark the beginning and end just incase you dont like reading them.

_Recap _

_Pulled the blanket back slightly to reveal the baby's face to the both of us. I watched as she smiled lovingly down at the little pink bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted. I followed her gaze down to the newborn baby and my breath caught in my throat._

_She was the image of us: she was completely beautiful. My love for the little girl went beyond measure._

_Lily moved aside on the bed, motioning for me to move closer. She rested her tired body next to mine._

_Nuzzling her face into my shoulder, she whispered "still think she isnt yours?" was all she said._

Paul POV

I looked down at Lily, she looked so tiny,fragile and exhausted. She had given birth literally minutes ago. Lily looked at me and shifted the baby over to me. Motioning for me to hold her. I just stared, not knowing what do.

"The only thing you have to do is cradle her to your chest like this." she said quietly showing me how to hold the beautiful baby girl.

I took the baby from her gently and leaned back against the pillows that were propping Lily up against the bed. The midwives had left the room, giving us alone time with our baby. They kept coming back in to check everything was ok. The one named Sarah came in and asked us whether Lily wanted to breast feed or give the baby milk formula. To which she replied she wanted to give the baby the bottle. She disappeared and reappeared with a little bottle of SMA baby milk for us to give her. Then she left us alone again.

"Do you want me to feed her?" Lily asked me.

"Do you know what to do?" I asked, looking down at her.

She held her arms out for the baby and asked me to pass her the bottle. Cradling the baby in her arms, i watched as she fed and then winded the baby.

Lily POV.

8.00 am (the next day)

The baby was feeding every 3 to 4 hours. When she slept I slept. I sent Paul home when his mum left for home. There was no point in the both of us being stuck in here. Besides things were awkward between us. Doctor Cullen had just been to see me, he told me everything was fine with the baby and then he checked her hearing and did a few other tests. He also told me Paul would be here soon, which was good. The baby was asleep and I really wanted a quick shower while she was still asleep.

Twenty minutes later, when i was sat in the chair facing the window - where the baby was sleeping. She wasn't due a feed for another 2 or 3 hours. It depended on when she wanted her bottle. Twelve hours old and she was dictating when she wanted feeding. I smiled and reached down to stroke her tiny face.

Doctor Cullen wanted me to stay in for a few days just to check that we were both okay. But after running tests on the two of us, he said it would be okay for me to go home, although there was a catch. He wanted me to stay with Jane and Paul-because Jane was a midwife and said it would be easier for him to keep an eye on the two of us. I reluctantly agreed, but only because i hated hospitals, i had always been scared of them.

The door clicked open and Paul came in. He sat down on the bed and looked at our little girl, sleeping soundly.

"I'm just going to get in the shower real quick, will you be okay to watch her for about 15 minutes?" i asked him, my eyes no leaving the baby.

"no, take as long as you want." he whispered back.

I just nodded as Jane came in and sat down where I was sat before. I walked into the shower room and climbed in it.

After about 10 minutes, I shut the hot water off and stepped out of the shower. After drying my body I got dressed quickly. Towel dried my hair and quickly put some foundation and powder on. I threw my light blue baggy jeans on and a black vest top. Then I quiffed the front of my hair and then threw it up up into a scruffy bun on the top of my head.

I walked over to the door and heard Paul and Jane talking quietly. After hearing that the baby wasnt crying I walked back over the the mirror and put my signature eyeliner and mascara on-it took me literally seconds to do. Then I grabbed my long black cardigan on and found my black flip flops. Packing up my bag again, i walked out of the bathroom to find Dr Cullen sat on the opposite side of the room, waiting for me.

"Ah, all dressed and ready I see." he said as he stood up and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" he said as he looked over me.

"I feel fine, just a bit sore and tired." I told him as I walked over the the baby bag on the table. I had gone shopping as soon as I found out that I was having a girl and bought her a gorgeous little pink dress to bring her home in. I unpacked it from the bag as Doctor Cullen asked me questions and I answered them. I pulled out a little pair of white tights and a fluffy tiny white coat to keep her warm. Walking over to the other side of the bed, I bent down and looked through the other bag for a nappy, wipes, a little baby vest and a blanket.

"you really wouldnt think you had just had a baby you know." Lexi's voice rang out behind me, standing quickly-I placed the items on the bed next to the clothes and hugged my best friend who was armed with her phone and a digital camera.

She walked straight over to Paul and began taking pictures of the tiny baby in his arms. Completely ignoring him.

"I brought you the carseat." she said as she looked at me. She lifted my top up to get a closer look at my belly, which had gone down completely, I was the same size now that i was before i got pregnant. She placed her hands tenderly on my hips.

"You've got about 4 stretch marks! That's it! I've got more than that!" She said with a smirk.

"I guess all the money i spent on that cream worked then." i laughed as i rearranged the items on the bed.

Doctor Cullen came back in and told me it was okay for me and the baby to leave whenever we was ready-as long as I found him just before I left so he could offically discharge me from the hospital. Smiling, I told him thanks and picked the baby up off Paul. I sat down in the middle of the bed and laid her down in front of me, I bent my legs and put them on either side of her, so she didn't move-not that she would. She was only a day old, but still better t be safe than sorry.

Taking off the baby-grow she had on. I quickly changed her nappy and put her little vest on. Then the tights, followed by the dress and little coat. I smiled down at my daughter as she started to stir. Picking her up, I cradled her to my chest and inhaled her new baby smell. I smiled as Lexi passed me the blanket and I wrapped it around her. Lexi had been taking countless pictures of me and the baby since i had started dressing her, but i just ignored it as I got the baby ready to offically come home. Well to Paul's house but still.

I stood up and gently rocked her, waiting for Doctor Cullen to come back. Lexi got a picture on my phone and saved it as the new wallpaper. Leaving her to do what she wanted. QI just ignored everyone as I held my baby tightly to me.

When I was told it was okay for me to go, Lexi left again-going to Paul's house with Jane to unpack the other half of my stuff. Paul took the baby off me and placed her in the carseat, as I stood next to him and tucked the blanket around her gently.

He picked the carseat up and we left the hospital together.

Six weeks later..

I was lay in my bed, thinking back on my life, i realised i could never go back to how it was before. All i wanted to do was be the best mother i could possibly be to my little girl. Things had gotten a little better between me and Paul. Jane helped me and Paul for the first few days of me moving in. Then she went back to work-leaving it to us. She saw this as a way to sort things out, to be on speaking terms and help each other with the responsibility of having a baby.

My room was next door to Pauls. We both shared the connecting bathroom but could lock the doors from the inside when we needed to.

We had finally found a name for the baby: Ameila Walker. Mia for short. A name I had always loved since I was little. We registered the birth and the name, so she was offically Amelia walker now. I decided to put her in Paul's name because I didn't want my baby to be in the same name as my waste of space parents.

Mia started stirring as I sat up and looked over at her. She opened eyes and screwed her little face up as she started to cry, telling me that she wanted food...now. I picked her up out of the cot next to my bed and picked up the bag full of nappys, creams and wipes.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and unlocked the door. Hopefully we hadnt woke anybody up. Mia stopped crying as I stepped out into the hall and snuggled into my neck. I wrapped the blanket higher around us. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Paul stood in the kitchen warming the bottle. He smiled as soon as he saw me, he took the bag and the baby from me and walked into the warm living room as i checked the milks temperature.

It was a system that we had, we had never offically spoke about it, it was just something that we did. I never heard him get up, but he always managed to be up before me so the bottle was always ready as soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I sat down next to him on the couch, my thigh unintentionally pressed up against his. He turned his dark eyes to mine.

"You look tired." i stated as i shook the bottle and looked around for a bib to place over Mia's baby grow to keep the milk off her.

"I'm fine." he said as he turned back around to look at Mia.

"You should sleep Paul, this isn't good for you." i said gently.

"I said i'm fine, stay out of it, I dont have to answer to you Lily!" He snapped as he snatched the bottle off me and started to feed Mia.

"Fine, seeing as your fine here, I'm going to get in the shower. If you need me come and get me okay?" I snapped back, walking to the stairs.

Paul POV.

Okay so I know I shouldn't have snapped like that for no reason, but it was getting harder and harder for me to resist her.

I watched her as she walk as she went upstairs, the white vest top clung to her hips and boobs, clinging to her as she moved. She had a good body before but it was driving me crazy now. Her hips had filled out more and her boobs were at least a cup size bigger, she seemed more seductive and sexy now without even trying. Her black hair all wrapped up on the head like that...I don't want to feel like this. The imprints making everything harder for me.

I heard the shower come on upstairs, I sighed, Mia was more than halfway through her bottle when she spat some back out at me. Picking her up, I started to pat and rub her back, after about 5 minutes, she was finally winded. I gave her the rest of the bottle, she fell asleep during the last bit of the bottle-so i took her upstairs.

Trying Lily's door, I found it was unlocked but closed. The shower wasn't running anymore but she was still in the bathroom. The door open a few inches. I knocked on the door lightly and heard Lily telling me to come in. I went in and shut the door slightly behind me. Sitting on the counter over the other side to her.

"Whats wrong? is Mia okay Paul? Where is she?" She asked me quickly.

"Yeah she's fine, she's asleep. I just wanted to apoplogize for snapping at you before."

"Its fine, don't worry about it. Your tired, I understand." she said and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and started walking over to the door that connected to my bedroom. Before I reached it, I felt Lily grab my wrist. Turning round I looked down at her confused.

_**Beginning of Lemon**_

She bit her lip and looked up at me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she pulled me down and pressed her body against mine-leaning up on her tip toes as she moved. I looked into her eyes just as she closed her lips over mine.

I stayed still for a few seconds giving her the chance to back away if she wanted to, but she didn't. My body was screaming at me to do something-so i did. I let my tongue trail across he bottom lip, as I deepened the kiss. Slowly at first, things got out of hand fast as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Pressing her up against the bathroom counter. I lifted her onto it and moved in between her legs. She let the towel fall to her hips. Revealing her boobs to me, breaking away from her mouth, I trailed my lips down her neck and down to her chest. Lightly sucking on her nipple, she moaned and arched her back.

"Paul...i need you inside me." She whispered.

I stopped everything I was doing and looked deep into her eyes. She stared back at me. Her eyes had darkened with lust. I nodded, kissing her again as I reached into the cupboard next to her. My hand found the box of condoms. Breaking away from her mouth I pulled one of them out of the pack and threw it down onto the counter.

My hand trailed down to the middle of her thighs, running my finger along her clit, feeling just how wet she was for me. Her body pressed against mine. She gathered the towel around her body and walked back into her bedroom, I watched her as she flicked the baby monitor on, carrying the portable part back with her. She grabbed my hand, switching the monitor on and setting it so we could hear if the baby woke up. Unlocking the door to my room, she closed the door behind us. Setting the monitor on the bed side table.

She dropped the towel, revealing everything to me, then gave me a sexy smile.

Shedding my clothes, then walking over to the bottom of the bed. I climbed up it until i was balancing my body over hers. She opened her legs as i got between them, rolling the condom down my dick, she watched and licked her lips.

As soon as it was on she lay back, her wet hair sprawled all around her, leaning up to my mouth she kissed me. I trailed my dick over her wet centre, listening to her shaky moans, I did it once...twice...on the third time I pressed inside of her properly.

She moaned out loud and wrapped her legs around my waist tightly. I thrust into her over and over, watching her face as she moaned.

"Oh my god Paul...Yesss! right there!" she moaned as I moved the angle of my hips.

"Fuck!" I hissed as i felt her tighten around me.

She groaned as I increased the pace, moving her hips at the same time as mine.

"Oh god, harder baby" she moaned.

The head board of the bed was banging against the wall. The only sound in the room was our moans and pants.

Lily cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. Her walls clenching around me. I dropped my head into her shoulder, coming straight after her in several spurts. I carried on thrusting into her until we both rode out our orgasm. Looking down into her eyes, she looked up at me and smiled, then she kissed me again.

I pulled out of her and held her in my arms...

_**End of Lemon**_

About half an hour later Lily untangled her self from my arms and went to get dressed. Telling me that her hormones were all over the place and that things just got out of control.

I listened as she took a quick shower, then locked the door behind her in her room. Rolling my eyes I got into the shower myself.

Lily POV.

I can't believe i have had sex with Paul again! I vowed to myself that i wouldnt make that mistake ever again and yet here i am. Getting dressed and trying to cover the love bites that he has left on my neck and chest. I didn't have long until Mia would wake up for her next feed and Jane would be home from work soon.

15 minutes later, Mia woke up. Jane had just walked through the door and Paul was in the kitchen talking to her. When I walked in, his eyes darkened and followed my every move. I blushed-knowing he was replaying everything that happened between us note even an hour ago.

Jane stated that she was going to bed for a few hours, she had just worked the night shift and looked exhausted. I set Mia down in front of t.v and changed the channel to baby t.v, I bent over her bouncy chair and strapped her into it. Making sure she couldnt fall out. I placed her in full view of the kitchen door, so I could still see her and walked passed Paul to make her bottle.

At the minute, Mia was having a 6oz bottle, but she didnt always finish it, but then again sometimes she did.

I leaned over the table in the kitchen so I could pour the kettle water directly on 6 oz's when I heard a groan behind me. I ignored it and opened the milk formula, using the scooper and a knife I counted 6 even scoops and shook it all up, to mix the bottle up.

_**Beginning of Lemon**_

I was just placing a pan in the sink, so i could cool the bottle when i felt warm hands snake around my waist. Jerking me back over to the table. Paul's hand trailed over my dress and over my boobs, which he started massaging. His other hand went under my dress, rubbing me through my underwear.

"Paul! Stop it now!" I snapped as I tried to pull away.

"Baby you want me, your whole body responds to me. Your so wet right now.."

"Stop it Mia's due her dinner soon"

"She's fine, shes not even hungry yet, see... shes happy where she is." he replied as he pushed my upper body over the table and pulled down my underwear. He pressed himself inside me and started thrusting faster and faster.

"Paul... oh god...your...mum's upstairs in bed..." I said around moans.

"She cant hear us baby relax.."

I did as he said, he pushed me further down on the table so my torso was resting on it, as he pounded himself into me.

_**END OF LEMON**_

AN so this chapter just popped into my head, kind of unexpected i know but while ive got the ideas in my head im going to write them as soon as i think of them.

Review

xkatyxx


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Another chapter for you all :D Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favourites...

Read and Review please!xx

Enjoy!Xx

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, i do own lily, lexi and Baby Mia though:L

Lily POV.

After me and Paul had sex for the second time that day. I picked up Mia's bottle and fled into the living room. Thankfully Paul didn't follow me in there. I needed time to gather my thoughts. The midwife had told me this could happen; my hormones all over the place. My sex drive through the roof. It's like Paul was under my skin all the time. I could constantly feel his hands on me. I could feel upstairs in his room. I wanted to follow him up there...push him down on his bed and- I shook my head clearing away that thought as I carried on feeding Mia. By the time she had finished her whole bottle, got all of her wind up and got her to sleep in her pram-it was 10.30.. Picking her up out of her pram, I carried her up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me. Once I had placed her into her cot, I turned her monitor on and looked around for the portable monitor that I could take into the bathroom with me-I needed a shower, I smelt like sex and I was determined to wash all traced of Paul off my body. Having sex with him was irresponsible and stupid. I was the one that would get hurt in the end, not him. He could have any girl that he wanted. Why would he want a teenage mother? We didn't have to be together for him to love Mia any more than he did. I could see it in his eyes. No matter how much it felt right to be with Paul, I wasnt going to let it happen again..

After searching all around my room, I realised that the monitor was in Paul's room. I sighed as I went over to his door and tried the handle. It clicked softly and swung open. He was on his side facing the door, the sheets just up to his waist. His skin glistened in the dim lighting from the window and his abs-oh god those abs! Looked like they had been carved out of stone.

"In here for a repeat performance, Beautiful girl?" He asked me as he sat up and switched the light on.

"No, is Mia's monitor in here? You know the portable one? I want to get in the shower, but to do that I need the monitor in there with me." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"It's there" He said pointing over to the beside table.

"But there's no need for it, I'll sit with her until you get out." He said rising slowly from the bed with a yawn.

"There's no need, she's asleep anyway." I said as I reached around him for the monitor.

"I don't mind, besides I don't like her being in there on her own, when your not there. What is she was sick or something and she was on her own?" He asked as he walked to his door.

"Fine. I wont be long though." I said as I turned away from him and into my bedroom. He followed closely behind me. I walked over to my pyjama draw and pulled out a pair of grey sweats and a black vest top. Closing it behind me I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. After taking a 15 minute shower, I shut the hot water off. It felt good to have soft smooth legs and fresh clean hair. I didn't have time this morning to shower like i usually did as Mia woke up about 5 minutes after i got into it.

Climbing out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body. After quickly drying and apply body cream to my body, I got dressed into my pyjamas, and took the towel off my hair. I brushed out any tangles that might have been there and threw the towels into the washing basket. Opening the door quietly, I closed it to-leaving enough light for me to find Paul in my now dark room. He must have blew the few candles out what I had lit.

I located him in my bed, snoring softly under the covers. He looked so peaceful. I walked around to him and nudged him. He didn't move in the slightest, he just rolled over and pulled me down on his chest. Wrapping his arms around me. It took me about 5 minutes to finally escape from his arms-he let out a huff as he grasped air instead of my warm body.

I stood there for a few minutes contemplating what to do, I could always sleep in his room. But then what if he didn't hear Mia when she woke up or if she lost he dummy. Sighing as I walked over to the bathroom and shut the light off. I got into the bed and slipped beneath the covers next to Paul. I heard him sigh as he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me flush against him. He nuzzled his face into my neck-I could feel myself drifting off into sleep. Wrapped up his arms, I felt so safe and small-that was my last thought before I fell into a peaceful, warm and comfortable sleep...

AN-So Lily is fighting her feelings for Paul, I wonder how long that will last!

What did you all think of this chapter?

I know it's not as long as the other 3 have been but I really wanted to update for you today. And I didnt really have much time.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes as well, my spell check is broke on my notepad:(

Anyway please please please review hahaha!

I'd love to hear what you all think, and if you have any ideas or questions...

Hope you all enjoyed...xxx

xxkatyxx


	5. Chapter 5

AN-ok so i know that i havent wrote anything up on here for ages,but ive kinda had writers block:/ and i havent really had time to sit down and type anything cos ive been busy...anyway heres the next chapter...its not very long but im getting back into the swing of things...

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ADDED TO THEIR FAVOURTIE STORY LIST ECT ECT...your all amazing. Anyway on with the chapter...

Chapter 5...

Paul P.O.V

I was having a really good dream. I was dreaming that Lily was in bed with me, pressed up against my side with her head on my chest. Her arms wrapped around me. But then i woke up and couldnt feel her lay on me. So with a sigh i turned over and opened my eyes, once they adjusted to the light- i finally realised that i wasnt dreaming, i was in Lily's bed and she was curled up against the headboard with Mia in her arms. She was whispering and smiling lovingly down at the little girl, who was wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. As if on cue, Lily turned around to meet my gaze and gave me a small smile before turning her attention back to the baby, she was currently cradling in her arms. She didnt look back at me when she spoke, her eyes stayed trained on Mia's sleeping form.

"Paul, we need to talk, we can't.. I can't keep doing this. It's not healthy for either of us." She whispered as I turned on my side to look at her. Watching as her gaze slid over my newly exposed chest. She blushed and turned away.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, just to get her to speak.

"You know what i mean Paul. This thing between us, it's just sex to you and i can't just play along with it anymore. I'm falling for you...hard and it just means nothing to you. I'm not going to let you hurt me anymore! You can't just..." she trailed off as she looked out of the window. She shifted the sleeping baby in her arms and stood slowly and placed her in the cot next to her bed. She motioned to the bathroom, she turned once the baby was settled and walked in, with me following close behind her.

"So you're falling for me then huh?" i asked with a smirk.

"Stop playing with me Paul! I am not a toy, i'm not here so you can just pick me up and fuck me whenever you can't be arsed going out to find some hoe! I can't do this and I won't do this. The only thing me and you will have between us in the future is that little girl in there. She means everything to me and i am not going to lose my focus on her because of some stupid crush on you!" she said as a tear slipped down her face.

"you think you don't mean anything to me?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I know you dont Paul, your too much of a player to want to be held down by a girl and a baby. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to put that much responsibility on you so don't worry." she said as she turned around to leave.

I caught her wrist and pulled her back. Time to tell the truth I guess.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face her properly.

"You and that little girl...our little girl! The life that _both_ of us created! Mean the world to me. You can't just leave me Lily...I love you!

Her eyes widening, she looked up at me. Shock evidently written across her face.

AN-well there you have it... i hope ive not moved this bit on too quick but oh well, there will be losts of twists and turns along the way... sorry again its not a very long chapter but oh well...so anyway review! Let me know what you all think!

xxkatyxx


End file.
